world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
031614doirryspor
gregariousTroubadour GT began pestering galactoidArrival GA at 23:54 -- 11:54 GT: ~doir~ 11:54 GA: hi 11:54 GA: what happened before 11:54 GT: ~oh fvck doir everythingʃ gone wrong i~ 11:54 GT: ~FVCK~ 11:54 GA: uh 11:54 GT: ~can yov~ 11:54 GT: ~can yov go to ʃleep~ 11:54 GA: uh, sure 11:55 GA: um, well i can probably knock myself out 11:55 GT: ~thank yov~ 11:55 GA: okay im asleep 11:55 GA: whacked myself in the face with an axe handle -- gregariousTroubadour GT ceased pestering galactoidArrival GA at 011:55 -- 11:56 GT: ~The door ʃlowly creakʃ open, and Ryʃpor walkʃ in, looking worʃe than yov have ever ʃeen him before. Hiʃ noʃe iʃ bleeding ʃlightly, he'ʃ obviovʃly been crying, and he ʃeemʃ aʃ if he'ʃ barely ʃtaying vpright.~ 11:58 GA: Doir's face contorts into one of grave concern. "ryspor?" 11:59 GT: ~"Everything'ʃ gone wrong, Doir," he croakʃ, and collapʃeʃ to the floor, ʃobbing vncontrollably and ʃeeming to ʃhrink in on himʃelf more with each paʃʃing moment.~ 12:00 GA: Doir quickly gets up and pulls Ryspor onto the bed, and then hugs him. "okay, hopefully libby wont mind, but im gonna help you out here. what happened?" 12:02 GT: ~He lavghʃ bitterly at the mention of Libby. "Libby? Oh no, Libby won't mind! ʃhe won't mind at ALL!" The lavghter tvrnʃ to hiccvping halfway throvgh, and he whiʃperʃ, deadly ʃeriovʃ again. "ʃhe'ʃ GONE."~ 12:03 GA: "oh shit, like, dead gone? crap, i wonder if this is a doomed timeline, or- can we save her?" 12:04 GT: ~"I DON'T FVCKING KNOW, ALL RIGHT?" he ʃcreamʃ, then ʃhvdderʃ and beginʃ apologizing over and over again. Eventvally he ʃayʃ, "I-I don't know. ʃhe'ʃ GONE, Doir. ʃhe waʃ there, and then ʃhe waʃ DEAD, and now ʃhe'ʃ - ʃOMETHING, I don't even KNOW what!" He ʃtartʃ crying again. "ʃhe KILLED Joʃʃik and Kikate, Doir!"~ 12:06 GA: Doir's eyes widen. "oh... oh no, that is not good, not good at all... shhh, we're gonna save them, right? from the dream bubbles? and bring them here, and save libby too!"" 12:08 GT: ~"NO, we ʃhovldn't ʃave them, they kidnapped her and brovght her to Jack, they're MONʃTERʃ, bvt..." He ʃniffleʃ. "Bvt he'ʃ my MATEʃPRIT, b-bvt he hvrt my moirail, bvt I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO" He'ʃ ʃhaking a little at thiʃ point, eyeʃ wild and bloodʃhot.~ 12:10 GA: Doir hugs Ryspor as tight as he can. "its okay, dont worry, we'll sort this all out! all of it!" Doir's voice falters a bit. "and everything will end up okay, got it?" 12:11 GT: ~"Yov don't know that it covld fail what do I do Doir I don't know what I'm ʃvppoʃed to do I ʃtabbed Kikate becavʃe he hvrt Libby bvt ʃhe ripped hiʃ HEAD OFF AND ʃHE RIPPED JOʃʃIK'ʃ THROAT OVT AND I JVʃT RAN I JVʃT RAN I'M NOT A LEADER"~ 12:13 GA: Doir sits in silence, with his mouth open wide. "...w-w...well... okay, so everythings bad, calm down so we can do something!" 12:17 GT: ~Ryʃpor lookʃ at Doir haggardly. "Yov can. I'm done." He cvrlʃ vp on the bed, vnmoving. "I don't know what I'm ʃvppoʃed to do. I'm not a leader. A leader wovldn't have to rely on Meovet like, like a crvtch. A leader wovldn't have let thiʃ happen. A-A leader wovld have helped Joʃʃik with hiʃ addiction." He chokeʃ. "He ʃeemed HAPPY, Doir. What waʃ I doing WRONG?"~ 12:19 GA: "alright, dude, you know im not the best at being optimistic and shit, but you were doing fine. your team, quite frankly, needed a leader because of their own faults. my team's leader is beau and she doesnt have to do shit 'cause we all are really good at doing things and working together. youve done absolutely nothing wrong and dont you forget it." 12:21 GT: ~"Jvʃt ʃtop. I'm vʃeleʃʃ, pleaʃe ʃtop pretending." He cvrlʃ vp even tighter. "I'm done. I can't do thiʃ anymore, I failed everyone, I failed Joʃʃik, I failed Meovet, I failed L-Libby-"~ 12:21 GA: "no you quit that, you arent useless, you didnt fail anyone, quit it right now." 12:23 GT: ~"PLEAʃE ʃTOP JVʃT ʃTOP ʃTOP ʃTOP I CAN'T DO IT I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOV WANT ME TO *DO* ABOVT THIʃ ABOVT ME ABOVT MYʃELF I'M VʃELEʃʃ PLEAʃE ʃTOP" He beginʃ to ʃovnd ʃlightly hoarʃe.~ 12:24 GA: Doir slaps Ryspor right in the face. "goddamnit man pull yourself together! having self esteem issues wont solve the catastrophe at hand!" 12:26 GT: ~Ryʃpor ʃcreamʃ and violently lavncheʃ himʃelf off of the bed away from Doir, hitting the wall in the proceʃʃ and ʃlvmping to the grovnd with a wheeze, winded.~ 12:26 GA: "jesus christ" 12:26 GA: "dude cmon im sorry no need to smash the wall down" 12:27 GA: "usually in movies that works... agh" 12:29 GT: ~Ryʃpor iʃ breathleʃʃly apologizing repeatedly, cvrling into himʃelf again in fear and hvmiliation.~ 12:31 GA: Doir sighs in exasperation, feeling slightly disconnected from the world as he's just heard two of his friends have died and were also evil or something. 12:34 GT: ~"I'm ʃorry, I'm ʃorry, jvʃt, pleaʃe, pleaʃe jvʃt, I need yov to ʃh-ʃhooʃh me, and tell me it'll be OK even if it won't becavʃe Libby'ʃ gone and I can't help her, Leon ʃaid ʃo, I can't help anyone, bvt p-pleaʃe jvʃt, jvʃt, I don't know, I don't know what I want, I don't know what I ʃhovld do..." He continveʃ in thiʃ vein, babbling almoʃt to himʃelf.~ 12:36 GA: Doir gets up, and extends a hand to Ryspor. "shoosh, itll be okay, now cmon and sit on the comfy bed again" 12:38 GT: ~Ryʃpor gingerly takeʃ Doir'ʃ hand, and allowʃ himʃelf to be led to the bed, where he ʃitʃ, hvgging himʃelf and occaʃionally jerking towardʃ Doir like he wantʃ to hold onto him vntil he'ʃ phyʃically ripped away from Doir.~ 12:40 GA: Doir sits in silence, watching Ryspor totally losing it with another concerned expression on his face. "so, um..." 12:43 GT: ~Ryʃpor doeʃn't really pay Doir'ʃ remark any heed apart from glancing briefly in Doir'ʃ direction, bvt then again he'ʃ been doing that like every 5 ʃecondʃ, ʃo it covld have been a coincidence.~ 12:45 GA: Doir whispers to himself, "shit damnit why do i have to come from a family of stone cold badasses who never taught me how to console someone who just lost their lover i need to call my mom and learn wtf to do and i wonder if ryspor- ah," Louder now, "Ryspor, do you like, need another hug, or do you just want to sit there looking around a lot?" 12:47 GT: ~"Nn. A-A hvg wovld be nice, yeʃ. Pleaʃe," he addʃ with a tinge of deʃperation.~ 12:48 GA: Doir pulls Ryspor into a magnificent hug. "k, mavico brand hug comin right up, i hope you know youre like literally the only person ive ever hugged and ive hugged you like 10 times now so good job there" 12:49 GT: ~Ryʃpor clingʃ to the back of Doir'ʃ ʃhirt deʃperately, ʃhvddering. Yov think he might be drawing blood a little.~ 12:51 GA: Doir tenses up slightly from the pain but tries his best to relax again and just let Ryspor be a happy troll for a moment. "haha, you just get all of the hugging you need for as long as you need..." 12:52 GT: ((hope you're ready for your brand new troll-sized tumor)) 12:52 GT: ((that sucker ain't never coming off)) 12:52 GT: ((unless you use a crowbar maybe)) 12:52 GA: (( heheheh )) 12:53 GT: ~Ryʃpor holdʃ on for what ʃeemʃ like hovrʃ. Yovr ʃhovlder iʃ ʃtarting to feel vncomfortably damp.~ 12:56 GA: Doir whispers to himself again. "heheh i am the best at consoling people. mom mustve known i dont need no teaching, bc the mavico brand hug was in my mind all along all i had to do was call upon that magical power, mhm. hey ryspor, its all gonne be okay!" 01:18 GT: ~"It'ʃ not," he ʃayʃ with perhapʃ a bit more force than needed. "Nothing iʃ ever going to be okay again."~ 01:18 GA: "nothing was ever fully okay to begin with, though..." 01:20 GA: "shall we pour something out for our fallen heroes?" 01:21 GT: ~"H-he waʃn't a hero, he waʃ ʃtvpid and immatvre and I ʃtill loved him bvt why why WHY wovld he do that Doir WHY?"~ 01:22 GA: "dunno dude, but he was my friend and your matesprit and kikate was also my friend and libby was also, well, she was more of an acquantaince really but she was your moirail so we should honor them somehow even if they did bad things" 01:24 GT: ~"Having a corpʃe party feelʃ like ʃaying goodbye and ʃhe'ʃ not dead ʃhe'ʃ not ʃhe'ʃ jvʃt. gone." He letʃ go finally, eyeʃ all pvffy from crying. "W-we covld have a corpʃe party for the other two, I ʃvppoʃe."~ 01:25 GA: "uh, i hope corpse parties are the same as funerals, and also where did she go to" 01:27 GT: ~"ʃhe'ʃ not her anymore, ʃhe'ʃ...IT. H-her hand, it fell into the water, and ʃhe devolved into ʃome horrid fvrred...THING. It'ʃ not Libby in there anymore, and I don't know if it'll ever be her, and, and I can't even remember the laʃt thing I ʃaid to her, Doir, oh GODOʃ..."~ 01:28 GA: "okay, okay, calm down. so the water did something weird to her? well, when you reverse the water thing by finishing your world quest with leon, she'll change back! simple as that!" 01:29 GT: ~"Bvt I can't finiʃh the qveʃt. I can't lead the team. I can't do ʃHIT, JACK FVCKING ʃHIT."~ 01:31 GA: "no, no, you can, your team will get their shit together now that theyve lost members and they realize whats at stake, you can do it and leon must help you and i can help you when you need help and its all gonna be motherfuckin FINE! get a henshin pen, get magical, get your ASSES in GEAR and DEFEAT YOUR QUEST AND SAVE LIBBY." 01:34 GT: ~"No." He lookʃ vtterly hopeleʃʃ. "It'ʃ impoʃʃible with ʃvch a waʃte of goddamn ʃpace ʃvch aʃ myʃelf. I...I ʃhovld jvʃt. Cavʃe the ʃcratch. Wipe all of thiʃ clean, ʃo it never happened, and hope to GodOʃ that ovr anceʃtorʃ do better. Nonexiʃtence mvʃt be relaxing."~ 01:36 GA: "no dont do that damnit we have to survive or we let the universe win! ive been the fuckin butt monkey this whole time and im not gonna let it win and you shouldnt either! also please listen to me because i cant keep up the whole optimism thing forever and all of this ill inspiration's gotta do something" 01:42 GT: ~"It'ʃ FVCKING HOPELEʃʃ, DOIR!" he ʃcreamʃ, then qvietʃ down again. "We were doomed to failvre from the fvcking ʃtart. I never wanted to play thiʃ damn game, I wanted to live my life and worry abovt what freʃh ʃhitty riddleʃ my lvʃvʃ waʃ going to throw at me and think abovt laminating all the bookʃ and learn ʃome cool eʃoteric fact or ʃome ʃhit, bvt no, I got catapvlted into thiʃ game I know nothi 01:42 GT: ng abovt a-and ʃvddenly I'm ʃvppoʃed to lead, and be ʃtrong, and I'm not, I'm not ʃtrong, I'm weak, and petty, and I'm not WORTH the optimiʃm, and I-" He pavʃeʃ, tearing vp again. "Fvck, I-I jvʃt want everything to work OVT for once. And every time, I get in the way of that."~ 01:46 GA: "well shit just doesnt work out that way! its not okay because the universe sucks and you just gotta deal with it and make it to the end or shrivel up and die and then you lose! goddamnit you are worth the optimism and everything will work out if you just- just- aaagh, i dont know, just keep going. we've made it this far... and... ah, i dont know, stop having your mental breakdown i command you to 01:46 GA: with my nonexistant mind powers" 01:49 GT: ~"I'm not jvʃt going to, to ʃTOP having a mental goddamn breakdown becavʃe yov fvcking COMMAND ME TO, I jvʃt - ʃhe'ʃ GONE and it doeʃn't ʃeem real bvt it DOEʃ at the ʃame time and he'ʃ gone too and thiʃ all jvʃt came from ovt of FVCKING NOWHERE AND IT'ʃ A LITTLE BIT HARD TO DEAL WITH, DO THINK YOV CAN *FVCKING* VNDERʃTAND THAT?" ...Well, at leaʃt he'ʃ not borderline catatonic anymore.~ 01:50 GA: "shhshshhhhh shhhhh shooooosh shhh shshshh i understand and im tryna help you here bud we can go back to silently hugging if youd like" 01:55 GT: ~"I think I might lie here for a good long time," he ʃayʃ, cvrling vp once more. "I don't - I don't know what to do, and I jvʃt want to be alone, and not, and ʃo thiʃ iʃ the next beʃt thing, I think." He ʃighʃ. "I'm jvʃt - all CRACKED inʃide right now."~ 01:58 GA: Doir throws a blanket over Ryspor and scoots away to the pillows. "okay. im totally cracked up inside too. we can be in the cracked egg club but alone for now. i mean this is kinda my room and im not leaving, so if you really wanna be alone you can leave..." 01:59 GA: "or i could leave, idk. could swap rooms for a day. or stay here. your call." 02:00 GT: ~"No, I-I want to ʃtay. It'ʃ nice, having. Yov. All arovnd me." He ʃighʃ heavily, and ʃnvggleʃ deeper vnder the blanketʃ. "Jvʃt. ʃtay."~ 02:03 GA: "alright then..." Doir tucks himself under another blanket and totally has all the pillows too, and mumbles, "wow... what a day" 02:06 GT: ~Ryʃpor mvmbleʃ, "We ʃhovld have a corpʃe party later, for Kikate a-and the other one. It...It waʃ a nice ʃvggeʃtion."~ 02:06 GA: (( doir wonders: should he say no homo? he is in bed with another man. how will he make sure everyone knows he is straight. )) 02:06 GT: ~((ehehe)~ 02:07 GT: ((you realize technically moirallegiance is a romance so this is totally homo)) 02:07 GA: (( hahahah yeah )) 02:07 GA: "okay sure we'll do that" 02:08 GA: "corpse parties are funerals, though, right? like, wear black, caskets, put them in the ground funerals? or are we talkin a weekend at bernies kinda party?" 02:10 GT: ~"I've never had one before. I think yov jvʃt...celebrate them. Who they were. What they, what they d-did. Then yov ʃend them off."~ 02:11 GA: "send them off like, flaming boat viking style?" 02:11 GT: ~"Dependʃ."~ 02:11 GA: "damn, how do you think theyd like to be funeral'd?" 02:12 GA: "did you get any of their items?" 02:12 GT: ~"I-I have hiʃ corpʃe. Maybe hiʃ modvʃ will work ʃtill?"~ 02:13 GT: ~"It'ʃ not HIʃ hiʃ corpʃe, it'ʃ the other one, from when Jack football-pvnted hiʃ head, I - I didn't get their corpʃeʃ, I. Fvck."~ 02:14 GA: "its okay, ill um, maybe i can retrieve them so you dont have to, see, or uh, have bad memories... ill fix them up, yknow, make the corpses look peaceful, for the party, and we can invite everyone and itll be fine." 02:15 GT: ~"NO NO ʃHE'LL KILL YOV DON'T GO PLEAʃE" The lvmp qviverʃ violently.~ 02:15 GA: "aaah um okay i wont i wont dont worry" 02:18 GT: ~"N-no, no, it'ʃ, it'ʃ fine, we can jvʃt vʃe, c-copieʃ? Fvck, I don't know."~ 02:20 GA: "that is probably not really- ah, um, well, like, there are copies of my body around but for a funeral to be good itd have to be my real body, yknow? so we should just wait a while and then when everythings fixed we get the bodies, i doubt theyll decompose too much. also, where do you think monster!libby will go?" 02:21 GT: ~"I - I don't know, I don't, it'ʃ not Libby, it, it covld go anywhere, I can't control it, I can't h-help her, I can't...I don't know."~ 02:22 GA: "shhh, its fine, we'll worry about it later." 02:28 GT: ~"R-right. Later. I, I can do that." He ʃighʃ. "It'ʃ all gone wrong, Doir. It jvʃt. We're all ʃo fvcked vp."~ 02:28 GA: "yeah i heard" 02:29 GA: Doir sighs. "but, like, im done makin myself be optimistic, and ive successfully calmed you down, so, im happy" 02:30 GA: "less happy than i would be, but, still a sliver of positive emotion" 02:30 GT: ~"That's good." He pavʃeʃ, then ʃcoocheʃ cloʃer to Doir vnderneath the blanketʃ vntil they're almoʃt back to back. "Thank yov. For. Being yov, I gveʃʃ."~ 02:31 GA: "no problem, being me is basically all i ever do" 02:31 GA: "though as of late ive been me but slightly more judicial quite a lot. thats fun too." 02:34 GT: ~"Vgh, I want to ʃleep, becavʃe my ʃvbconʃciovʃ can't poʃʃibly dream vp a worʃe nightmare than real life, bvt if I do, I'll jvʃt...wake vp back there. There'ʃ no EʃCAPE."~ 02:35 GT: ~"I'm trapped. Again," he commentʃ, ʃomewhat brokenly.~ 02:36 GA: "well, theres always drugs, or watching movies, or repressing memories, or pretending youre someone else in a roleplaying game, lots of ways out!" 02:36 GT: ((some of these methods disturb me)) 02:36 GT: ((doir babbu)) 02:37 GA: (( heheheh )) 02:38 GA: "also you could probably get really angry and break things, catharsis yo" 02:38 GA: "or lay next to your bestie slash maybe moirail and make snarky insensitive comments which arent helping anyone" 02:39 GA: "just some of my tried and true methods for dealing with real life" 02:39 GT: ~"Later." He pokeʃ hiʃ head ovt from vnder the bedʃheetʃ. "We...covld watch ʃome movieʃ? Wovld that...be nice?"~ 02:40 GA: "ye we can watch tons of movies and tv shows and whatever else and itll be so great" 02:42 GT: ~"...All right, let'ʃ do that. Do yov want to ʃtart?"~ 02:43 GA: "sure." Doir pulls out a laptop, and checks his handy dandy notepad text file full of movies- deleting The Little Mermaid from the list- and shows it to Ryspor. "alright, pick a title." 02:45 GT: ~Ryʃpor barely haʃ to look before he pickʃ one ovt. "The Lion King," he ʃayʃ firmly.~ 02:47 GA: Doir pulls up his totally legally acquired copy of The Lion King because its not on netflix what the fuck netflix step up your game the lion king is a classic goddamnit and gets up, turns off the lights, and settles back down. 02:50 GT: ~Ryʃpor ʃitʃ vp and tentatively leanʃ hiʃ head on Doir'ʃ ʃhovlder, then fallʃ ʃtill aʃ the firʃt ʃovndʃ of African chanting begin.~ They both then proceeded to have one of the best/saddest movie-jams in the history of paradox space.